marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Felix Manning
|gender = Male |affiliation = Red Lion National Bank |tv series = Daredevil (7 episodes) |actor = Joe Jones |status = In Custody}} Felix Manning is a fixer hired by Wilson Fisk to quietly assist with Fisk's return into power. Manning had also overseen the protection of Vanessa Marianna and used various methods to silence anyone who challenged Fisk's return, which included blackmailing Foggy Nelson's entire family and threatening to have Ray Nadeem accused of murder. When Karen Page had continued to threaten Fisk, Manning then recruited Benjamin Poindexter to kill Page, while dealing with Nadeem's ongoing attempts to expose Fisk. All of Manning's efforts were always challenged by the intervention of Daredevil, who managed to kidnap Manning and then forced him to reveal details of Fisk and Marianna's wedding, promising to testify in exchange for Daredevil sparing his life, while Manning was later arrested. Biography Early Tasks Guarding Vanessa Marianna Under the employment of Wilson Fisk, Manning was recruited to ensure Vanessa Marianna was safe while on the run. During this time, Marianna had insisted upon going to Spain, just as Fisk was attacked by the Albanian Syndicate. When Fisk had learned of this, he demanded that Manning move Marianna to somewhere even closer to New York City where she would be safer.Daredevil: 3.03: No Good Deed Manning also ensured that Fisk's cash could transfer through Vancorp into Red Lion National Bank without being traced.Daredevil: 3.04: Blindsided When Fisk's activities were at risk of being exposed by Nelson and Murdock, Manning had ensured that Nelson's Meats' business was at risk so Red Lion could give them their loan, which allowed them to blackmail Foggy Nelson's family with bankruptcy if he ever dared go after Fisk again.Daredevil: 3.09: Revelations Agent of Kingpin Encountering Karen Page ]] While Manning relaxed in the club, he had found himself being greeted by Karen Page from the New York Bulletin, who noted how Manning had not returned her calls. Page offered Manning a chance to comment before she published her story exposing Manning's involvement with laundering money for Wilson Fisk, as Manning sat quietly while Page had offered him the chance to have his name removed from the story if he agreed to speak to her about Fisk. ]] Page had noted how Manning was merely a freelance fixer who Fisk would abandon without a second thought, suggesting that Manning should be more focused on protecting himself. Finally, Manning had spoken up and proved that he had done his research on Page as he explained how he knew her father was Paxton Page and that she had grown up within Vermont, even knowing which room had been hers. Manning went on to prove he knew that Page's past drug addiction had led to the death of her brother, Kevin Page, in a car crash before commenting that drug addicts really did destroy families like hers. ]] As Page had looked at Manning in complete and utter horror while he made it clear that he knew far more about her than she knew about him, Manning told her that she was incorrect about what he did for a living. Manning then made a quick note on a piece of paper and told Page that he did not fix the problems, but instead simply made them disappear. As Page then left the hotel and tried to walk back through New York City to safety, Manning had several of his henchmen follow her down the streets, however, before they could confront Page, she was greeted by several FBI agents who took Page into their car.Daredevil: 3.05: The Perfect Game Recruiting Benjamin Poindexter to leave]] While Karen Page's investigation into Wilson Fisk continued, it was decided that drastic actions were needed to ensure Fisk was not exposed. Under Fisk's direct orders, Manning traveled to Benjamin Poindexter's Apartment just as Poindexter got off the phone with Fisk. As Poindexter opened the door, Manning explained they had a car waiting and supplied him with a copy of Daredevil's Suit, which Poindexter then used in their Attack on the New York Bulletin Building, which resulted with multiple deaths.Daredevil: 3.06: The Devil You Know about Melvin Potter]] At the same time as they had arranged the attack, Manning had also organized an ambush on Daredevil, recruiting Melvin Potter to help by threatening Betsy Beatty's life. Despite all their efforts, Daredevil escaped the assassination attempt as Manning informed Fisk of the situation, questioning whether he should order the assassination of either Potter or Beatty now that Potter was in custody, only for Fisk to tell him not to worry about Potter anymore. Fisk then asked about Poindexter, as Manning had then explained that he was laying low as instructed, although Manning worried about his mental health.Daredevil: 3.07: Aftermath ' assassination]] Following Poindexter's attack onto the New York Bulletin, which had resulted in Jasper Evans being assassinated before he could go on record, as well as Daredevil being blamed for the entire incident, Fisk began to fear that Poindexter's mental state could begin falling apart, and he could be at risk of turning against Fisk out of guilt. As a result, Fisk planned to ensure that Poindexter required Fisk's acceptance as he had Manning arrange Julie Barnes' death. Using a Cleaning Crew as a cover, Manning had Barnes shot and her body removed, before he then took her phone, showing it to Fisk on the CCTV cameras. to Kingpin]] With Barnes dead, Manning had used her phone to text Poindexter, acting as though Barnes had painfully rejected him, which had put Poindexter's mental state and his need for acceptance in a downhill path, since the FBI was also suspending him following the Ambush on the FBI Convoy. As soon as Poindexter had reached his breaking point, Manning returned to his apartment and told him to come with him. Manning then took Poindexter back to the Presidential Hotel to meet with Fisk, revealing how Fisk had a secret room where he could watch over the FBI and anybody else who was investigating him. With his cleaning crew already in case Poindexter did not go along with their plan, Manning stood by as Poindexter explained that Ray Nadeem knew of his involvement with the attack while Fisk promised that they would take care of that problem for him. During their talk, Fisk gave Poindexter the advice to use a primal scream as a release of all the pent up rage and frustration that he was feeling inside. As Poindexter took this advice as he screamed before falling into Fisk's arms, Manning took this as a clear sign that Poindexter was loyal to Fisk and then had his cleaning crew pack away their equipment.Daredevil: 3.08: Upstairs/Downstairs Hunt for Ray Nadeem ]] In order to ensure that Ray Nadeem could not testify against Wilson Fisk and expose Benjamin Poindexter, Manning arranged a set up for him. Once Nadeem confirmed his intent to expose Fisk on tape, Tammy Hattley murdered Winn and claimed that Nadeem fired the shot, before ending the recording. Manning then stepped out and explained that they now had audio evidence as well as Nadeem's fingerprints on the gun to made it appear that Nadeem murdered Winn. alone]] Manning had also blackmailed Foggy Nelson's family with a potential bankruptcy of Nelson's Meats if Nelson did not take back his recent statements against Fisk. Despite all of the safeguards that Manning had put in place, however, his men had still managed to lose track of Nadeem, who was working with Nelson and Murdock to expose Fisk. Manning went to the Presidential Hotel where he had interrupted Fisk while he was speaking to Vanessa Marianna while apologizing for his interruption but insisting that his news could not wait, as Fisk insisted that Manning did not discuss these matters in front of Marianna. on Ray Nadeem]] Once they had stepped inside Fisk's private room, Manning had then explained that while Nadeem had not been located, his sources had informed him that security at the Supreme Court Building had been dramatically increased and their grand jury had been held there late, indicating that Nadeem would attempt to testify against Fisk. As Fisk furiously confronted Manning over his failure to kill Nadeem, Manning explained that Daredevil had intervened, promising that his Cleaning Crew had been assassinated as punishment for their failure, although Manning had still offered his resignation for all his own failures. ]] Fisk considered this before commenting on how Manning protected Marianna for two years while Fisk was locked away in Ryker's Island, unable to be by her side. With this in mind, Fisk told Manning that he wanted Manning to finish the job. Fisk told Manning that if he needed assistance he would be able to call in their criminal allies across New York City to have Nadeem killed, as Fisk insisted that he would not allow Nadeem to testify. Manning this sent his assassination squad against Nadeem, who had failed, although Manning had managed to blackmail their jury into simply dismissing Nadeem's testimony. arrival]] With Nadeem still posing his threat, Manning managed to track him down to the Nadeem Residence. While Manning was in Fisk's secret room with Shelby, they were surprised to see Fisk brought Marianna down with him, while Fisk instructed Manning to give him an update and not exclude Marianna from any details. Although Fisk instructed Manning to discredit Nadeem with the FBI and the media, Marianna suggested they have him killed instead, which Fisk had accepted as he ordered Manning to then instruct Poindexter to then go personally confront Nadeem, resulting with Nadeem being shot and killed.Daredevil: 3.12: One Last Shot Interrogated by Daredevil ]] One night, Manning was captured by Daredevil who beat him down and dragged him onto a roof for a one on one confrontation. As his mask was removed by Daredevil, Manning insisted that kidnapping him would gain Daredevil nothing, to which he had simply questioned what Wilson Fisk was currently planning, as Daredevil had then explained that he had scouted the Presidential Hotel and seen that they had gotten extra security in preparation for their big event. about Fisk's wedding]] However, Manning refused to answer Daredevil's questions, noting Fisk's punishment for betrayal would be worse than all Daredevil's beatings. In response, Daredevil punched Manning hard in the face, promising that things would only get worse for him if he refused to answer these questions. Finally, Manning had explained to Daredevil how Fisk intended to marry Vanessa Marianna as part of his plan to charm the public and make those people of New York City love him once again. Having heard this, Daredevil demanded that Manning tell him exactly how to get inside of the hotel and then confront Fisk. ]] Having heard this, Manning insisted that this would be an impossible task, noting how Fisk now had control of all the FBI agents who were guarding him and that the entire hotel was a fortress. Daredevil took this as his refusal to assist him and, in response, he wrapped a rope around Manning's leg and threw him from the side of the building. As Manning screamed out with pain and fear while hanging from the leg, he had begged Daredevil for mercy and explained how he witnessed Marianna ordering the death of Ray Nadeem, as well as Fisk ordering the deaths of Winn and Julie Barnes which he could testify about. ]] Daredevil accepted this offer, although he had to ask Manning who Barnes was. Having given Daredevil key information that could be used to assassinate Fisk, Manning was then left to hang by his leg until the early hours of the morning, causing serious damage to his leg. Eventually, Manning had been found by the New York City Police Department who helped him back onto the ground. As he was being given medical aid, Manning was confronted by Brett Mahoney who had questioned exactly how Manning had ended up in that situation, to which Manning simply claimed to have tripped from the roof.Daredevil: 3.13: A New Napkin Personality To be added Abilities *'Expert Tactician': To be added *'Expert Businessman': To be added Equipment Weapons *' ': Following the murder of Winn, Manning had revealed himself in Tammy Hattley's home and took possession of Ray Nadeem's gun, which she had used to shoot Winn. Manning then warned Nadeem that the gun had his prints on it and they would be willing to use it as evidence to accuse Nadeem of murder. Facilities *'Presidential Hotel': To be added Relationships Allies *Wilson Fisk/Kingpin - Former Employer *Vanessa Marianna *Donovan and Partners **Benjamin Donovan *Cleaning Crew † *Benjamin Poindexter Enemies *Theo Nelson *Karen Page *Melvin Potter *Betsy Beatty *FBI **Tammy Hattley **Ray Nadeem † **Winn † *Julie Barnes † *Shelby *Daredevil - Kidnapper *New York City Police Department **Brett Mahoney Appearances Trivia *In the comics, Felix Manning is a criminal who ordered Melvin Potter to construct a perfect duplicate of the Daredevil's suit. Behind the Scenes *Drew Reade was a stunt double for Joe Jones in the role of Felix Manning. References External Links * Category:Daredevil (TV series) Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Red Lion National Bank Employees Category:Criminals Category:Villains